Alleyways
by Italian Skunk
Summary: We'll be okay? We're going to die, they have guns… we're alone…


"_If things were different, we were young. Skinny dipping, having fun, I remember. Back in 1991, when the story first begun, I remember_…"

Gilbert and Matthew were singing together as they walked down the empty streets of the city. They shared an MP3 player between then, one that Prussia had found busted but managed to fix. The device resided in the pocket of Gilbert's dark jeans, and this was one of their favorite songs.

The two of them held hands as they went on their way. They sang under streetlamps, darted in front of the headlights of oncoming cars. They twirled on their heels in front of the rundown building they called home, laughing as they tumbled up the creaking wooden steps, to their correct floor.

Gilbert opened the door, pulling Matthew in with him. He kicked it shut. They collapsed against the wall that led from the living room to the kitchen, kissing lightly and _again and again and again_.

Matthew was settled atop of Gilbert, their skinny jeans blending into a black splotch, his white shirt contrasting with Gilbert's gray. His boyfriend's nimble, pale fingers tangled within his blonde curls. Suddenly, he stopped, and Matthew pulled away in confusion.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Brisk and loud, the knocking echoed in the apartment. Matthew's head snapped in the direction of the door, the moonlight catching on his glasses, in his violet eyes as Gilbert pulled them both up to stand. He pecked Matthew's forehead, and trailed towards the door. Their MP3 play was forgotten in the corner. Matthew followed several steps behind. Beyond it stood a man they knew all too well, had become too wound up with. And he held another package.

Gilbert's crimson eyes widened in surprise at what their boss held, before narrowing in anger. "_What the hell_! We already ran our shipment!" he snapped.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your…" the man, nudging his ponytail off of his shoulder with a flickering movement, searched for a word. His amber gaze, when returning it to Gilbert, was sincere. "Activities. I'm sorry to have caught you at the wrong time, but you have another one to deliver."

Matthew leaned forward, his lips brushing by Gilbert's ear, Gilbert's hair tickling his cheek. "It means more money, Gil..." he reasoned in a whisper too low for the older man to take note of.

Gilbert took this into consideration, and as Matthew leaned back, he could see how Gilbert pulled his jaw taut, clenching his teeth, ruby gaze searching the air.

"We'll do it." He hissed, snatching the bundle out of their leader's grasp.

* * *

><p>Matthew's heart fluttered in his chest, quick, skipping, he was a playing record.<p>

"We'll be okay, Birdie." Gilbert whispered into his hair, burrowing his cheek against Matthew's blonde curls, slowly turning his gaze into a glare as he observed the men around them. Gilbert was talking, but he couldn't hear him.

_We'll be okay? We're going to die, they have guns… we're alone…_ There was a sudden wetness to his cheeks, his eyes stinging. Gilbert held him tighter.

"_You'll_ be okay, Birdie."

… _Wait, no…_ His eyes widened in horror.

Gilbert moved in front of Matthew, as they were cornered to the back wall of the room where they were to drop off the drugs. Explosions erupted before him, white noise clouding his ears. As soon as Gilbert moved forward, blood blossoming on his body, Matthew was diving in after him.

* * *

><p>Matthew opened his eyes, staring up at the night sky cluttered with wisps of clouds and millions of stars and a thin, cat-claw moon. It reflected in his eyes, the lenses of his glasses. His hand made the movement to hold another hand, the spaces between his fingers empty.<p>

A sob clenched his throat, and his eyes were stinging again. A deep breath to calm the pain in the healing bullet wound. His eyes, having closed, opened once more to the sky. And the beauty of it, the beauty that held his boyfriend, made him angry, made him wonder.

"I guess I can't stay long, Gil. Al will worry. He was there, you know. Damnit, he saved me and not you. Every day I wish it was you! Or _what card did we play wrong_? It could have been both of us!"

Matthew nuzzled into the roof of the building he rested on, glaring up at the sky now, the sky of the clouds and moon and stars. Tears trailed down from his eyes, as hard as he tried, his chest battered with sobs and his lips crumbled into a frown.

"… It could have been both of us…" he whimpered, the temperature of the night causing his breath to bubble up in a wave of mist. He curled up on the roof, calming down slowly.

He opened his eyes again, uncurled himself, and stared at the sky. Matthew's voice was shaky, cracking and trailing, but he still sang.

"_If things were different, we were young. Skinny dipping, having fun, I remember. Back in 1991, when the story first begun, I remember_…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Sorry that I haven't been very active! I have so many ideas but don't know how to start them, or I don't have the time :c But have some PruCan for now! Based off of _Alleyways_ by The Neighbourhood, omg I love them! I feel like the plot is a bit.. eh, but I like it. I guess Gil and Mattie sell drugs to get money to survive. Also, it seems that China decided to be their boss?**

**Have a wonderful Halloween! Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
